Fourth of July Fireworks
by Redroses
Summary: Andrew is having a party for 4th of July. And both Serena and Darien are invited.


Title: Fourth of July Fireworks  
Author: Redrose(aka...Silvery*White*Rose)  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon, if I did that would be too  
cool. But no I don't. Just a fan that writes.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
It was a blistering hot day in July. There was no wind blowing to   
keep the people protected from the hot weather. The sun was shining   
brilliantly in the sky, not one cloud in sight. Serena was on her   
way to the arcade to meet her friends to plan something for the 4th of   
July, which was tomorrow. Serena walked into the arcade and saw   
Andrew standing behind the counter. She smiled at the sight of him,  
remembering that he once was her crush, but now he was one of her   
dearest friends.  
"Hey Andrew!" called Serena.  
"Hey Serena, what are you doing today?" Andrew asked the   
bubbly blond in front of him.  
"I'm waiting for the girls to see what they want to do for   
the 4th of July."  
"Really? Well, we're having a barbecue at the beach. You know,   
just a little party to celebrate tomorrow. Would you guys like to   
come?"  
"Really? I think that would be too cool!" she told him happily   
jumping up and down.  
"Whoa, Meatball, what has gotten you so excited?" came a deep  
voice from behind her. Serena almost jumped out of her skin scared, but   
suddenly realized who the voice belong to....it was none other than  
her long time enemy 'Darien Chiba.'  
"The name is Serena. S-E-R-E-N-A! Can't you remember that or  
are you just too brain-dead to remember?" She retorted for being   
called that awful nickname.  
"I know your name, but meatball head fits you MUCH better." He   
replied while pulling on one of her ponytails. She turned around to   
face him. She could see that he had that amused look in his eyes and   
that smirk on his sexy lips. 'Wait a minute. Where did that come from?'   
'Just get over it, you know he has sexy lips and everything else.'   
'No, no.' she scolded herself. 'I will not think of him in that way.'   
'Too late you already do.' 'I most certainly do not.' 'Do too.'   
'Do not.' Do too.' 'Do not.' 'Then why are you arguing with yourself?'   
the voice suddenly asked her. She shook her head and was brought out   
of her thoughts by a hand in front of her face.  
"Serena, are you okay?" asked her raven haired friend as she   
walked up to Serena with a group of girls behind her.  
"Huh?"  
"Serena. Don't we have things to talk about?" asked a worried   
looking Mina.  
"Oh, hi guys. Yeah, I'm fine lets go and talk." Serena   
smiled and said as she lead her friends to a both in the back of   
the arcade. Darien looked at her and noticed she was quite cute when   
she would smile, it always made her eyes twinkle.   
"I can't stay. I just came by to see, what time is your party   
at?" Darien asked quickly glancing at Serena one last time.  
"11 o'clock tomorrow, should be just fine. Make sure you bring   
your   
swim suit." Andrew added with a smirk on his face. He was trying to  
decide if he should tell Darien that Serena was invited to his party.  
'No, he'll just have to find out when he gets there. I mean, they  
just need to spend some time together and then they will realize  
that they are meant for each other.' Andrew's smirk grew into a   
very evil looking grin.  
"What's up with you?" Darien asked knowing the evil look that   
came to his good friend.  
"Me? Nothing just thinking about tomorrow, you know. The party  
and all." Andrew told him.  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Darien said as he left.  
"Bye." Andrew waved.  
  
************Meanwhile with Serena and her friends**********************  
  
Serena had just told the girls that they were invited to   
Andrew's 4th of July beach party. Now they were all planning what   
they would wear.  
"It looks like a shopping trip!" Mina said happily.  
"Yep, lets get going." Lita added. All the girls nodded and   
went to say good bye to Andrew.  
"Andrew. Thanks for inviting us. We'll see you tomorrow."  
Serena told him.  
"So you guys can make it then?" He asked to make sure.  
"Yep. We're all headed for the mall to get some things for   
tomorrow." Mina told him while grinning like a fool. She always had   
a crush on him and just wished he would feel the same.  
"Andrew, is there anything you want us to bring?" Asked Lita.  
"Yeah, Andrew. Lita makes an awesome potato salad and a great  
chocolate cake." Serena chimed in with drool starting to form on   
her mouth as she thought of Lita's delicious food.  
"Are sure it wouldn't be any trouble?" Andrew asked the   
brunette. He remembered Serena bragging about her friend's cooking.  
"Nope, no problem. I would love to do it." She told him with   
a smile.  
"Cool."  
"Okay, since that is settled. Can we go now? I do have to get   
back to the temple soon." Raye stated getting really annoyed that   
they hadn't left yet.  
"Yes, and I still need to read at least 5 chapters a week if   
I want to be ahead when school starts back up." She told them.   
Sweatdrops appeared on all of their foreheads.  
"It starts at 11, I'll see you then." Andrew  
waved to the girls as they started to leave.  
"Bye." was the last thing the girls said as they left the   
arcade.  
  
**********Later that evening*******************************************  
  
Serena was up in her room thinking about how her day went.  
First,  
she had gone to the arcade to talk to Andrew and meet her friends.   
Andrew invited her and her friends to his beach party. Then her   
strange feelings about Darien. And topping it off, spending the entire   
day with the girls looking for new bathing suits.   
Serena had wondered if Darien would be at Andrew's party.   
She knew he would and started to think about how she could handle   
herself. She decided that she would just ignore him and not let him   
put her in that strange mood again.   
'This is Andrew's party and I won't ruin it for him.' she thought.   
She looked at her clock and noticed it was 10:30, and decided  
to turn in for the evening. As she drifted of to sleep she began   
dreaming contentedly about a certain dark haired guy.  
  
***********Next day at the beach***************************************  
  
Andrew had arrived with a few of his friends pulling up   
besides his car. Greg, Ken, and Chad all got out of Ken's car and  
walked up to Andrew. Then a black convertible pulled up along the   
other side of Andrew's car and out steps Darien. They all gather   
around Andrew's car and try to decide what to do.  
"Well, first we need to find a place to set up." Andrew said   
to his friends as he looked around the beach. His eyes land a   
little ways away down on the beach. He saw a group of girls near   
a picnic table and grill. They looked as if they were waving at them.   
All   
of the guys looked to see where Andrew was staring so adamantly. What   
they saw were 5 gorgeous girls on the beach waving and giggling   
amongst themselves. They all started to walk slowly to the group.   
As they came closer Andrew realized it was Serena and her group. His   
jaw nearly hit the ground at what he saw. Andrew looked around and   
noticed that ALL the guys were doing the same thing. Andrew smiled,   
waved to them, and began to speak loudly enough for the group of girls  
to hear what he was saying.  
  
***********Serena and her friends**************************************  
  
"I'm glad we decided to get here a little early being that   
it's the 4th of July and all." Serena told her friends as she laid out   
the very large blanket near the picnic table.  
"Yes, I know. We probably wouldn't have found a place to set   
up this party." Amy spoke.  
"Yeah, I mean look at how crowded it is now." Raye piped in.  
"Well, I guess we're lucky then." Mina exclaimed happy that   
they had found a good spot.  
"You guys, the others should be here soon." Amy stated looking  
at her watch to check the time.  
"I think that's them over there in the parking lot." Lita told  
them.   
"Where?" they all asked.  
"Over there." she said as she pointed to the guys. All the   
girls looked over to where she was pointing. They saw Andrew,   
Darien, Greg, Chad, and Ken at the parking lot walking slowly onto   
the sand. They seemed to be looking for a spot in the crowd. The girls   
began to wave to them. It looked like they had seen them and started   
walking over to the girls. It suddenly looked like realization sunk   
in and the guys stared and waved back. Andrew began speaking loudly   
so they could hear what he was saying as them came closer.  
  
***********group gathering together************************************  
  
"Hey girls!" Andrew yelled so they could hear him.  
Darien had just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. He   
didn't know what to think. Did Andrew invite them? He must have if   
he didn't look surprised to see them there. 'I can't believe that is   
the klutz, whining, spoil brat, sexy, meatball.' 'WHAT!' 'I can't   
believe I just called my meatball head sexy.' 'Not again. Where the   
hell did 'my' come from?' 'You have to admit it she is sexy. I mean,   
look at her now.'   
Darien looked at Serena more closely now that they were  
only a few feet away. She was wearing a white string bikini with pink   
little roses on it. She had a white string which tied around her neck   
and one that tied around on her back. The bottoms were also white   
with roses on them.  
It had tiny pink bows on either side of her hips. She had a soft,   
creamy   
complexion and long sensual legs that seemed to go on forever. He   
noticed her flat stomach and tiny waist. She was very shapely. He   
had also noticed that her hair wasn't up in it's normal 'meatball'   
style. Instead half of her hair was pulled up into a claw with the   
rest flowing over her back and shoulders. The hair that was in the   
clip   
looked like was flowing over the top down into a type of a ponytail  
over her back. 'All in all she is definitely beautiful.' He thought   
to himself. 'No, this can't be. This is meatball head the one I   
always verbally abuse.' 'She is beautiful. You said it yourself.'   
Darien sighed in defeat.   
"Hey Andrew." Serena called to her friend as they finally   
reached the area.  
"Serena, what are you guys doing here so early?"  
"Well, the girls and I discussed it last night. We decided  
since it was the 4th of July today that we better get here early if we   
wanted a good place for this." Serena told him with Mina and Raye   
nodding in agreement. Lita was busy setting everything out on the   
picnic table while Amy sat on a beach chair with her nose in a book  
glancing at the group of guys that had finally arrived.  
"Well, that is great of you girls to do that. If you   
hadn't we might not have found a place for this barbecue." Andrew   
smiled, relieved that they actually had a place for this party.   
He looked around and noticed that all the girls were very   
beautiful. He also looked around and noticed that all the guys were   
looking   
at the girls. Each one of them had their eyes on a particular one.   
Ken was helping Lita set up while gazing at her from the   
corner of his eye. She was wearing an emerald green tank top bikini   
with matching  
green bottoms that tied to each side.  
Greg had sat down next to Amy and began talking to  
her about the book she was reading. Amy wore a high cut navy blue one   
piece that tied from the front to the back.  
Andrew also noticed Mina come over to him offering to help   
with   
setting up the grill. She was wearing a yellow bikini  
with white trim. It was a spaghetti strap style top and matching  
bottoms also with white trim around the edges. All of sudden he   
realized that she was actually very beautiful. 'How come I never  
noticed before?' He asked himself silently. He actually enjoyed being  
around  
her.   
Andrew looked up to find Raye yelling at Chad for some unknown   
reason. However, he did notice the look Chad had been giving her the  
whole time. 'Is that love I see?' He looked at Raye and noticed she  
was wearing a scarlet red strapless bikini with black trim around the  
edges and the bottoms were made the same way.  
Andrew then turned his attention to his best friend whom   
seemed not to be able to take his eyes from Serena. Andrew looked at   
her shocked. 'This is not the Serena I know.' Andrew thought realizing   
why Darien was staring at her. 'She is definitely stunning. I wonder  
if Darien really does have feelings for Serena.' he thought. 'Well,  
spending the whole day together should help them out.'   
  
**************2 hours later********************************************  
  
It has been 2 hours since they had arrived at the beach.   
Everyone had finally arrived and the party seemed to finally be going   
strong. Darien however, isn't having that great of time. Sure he   
wasn't a big party person, but the fact is that Serena has completely  
ignored  
him and didn't fight back when he insulted her. This was finally   
starting to tick him off. It also didn't help that pretty much all   
of the guys were hovering around her and drooling.  
'Look at the way the guys are gawking over my meatball head,'  
he though angrily. 'Wait a second! Why do I care? Did I just say my  
meatball head again?' 'Yes, you care and wish she was yours.'   
'No, I don't. She is just a whinny, crybaby, sexy, beautiful,   
loving girl.' 'Would you stop that?' 'Nope, not until you admit that   
you like the girl,' the voice told him. 'I do not.' 'Yes, you do.'   
'Do not' 'Yes, you do and that is final!''I am not going to win, am I?'   
'No, you're not.' The voice told him. Darien sighed, the damned   
annoying voice was right. Now, if he could just get her attention.   
Then an idea hit him hard. 'yes' was the last thought before he   
started to run over to his meatball head.  
  
***************Over where Serena was**********************************  
  
"Hey guys....." was all Serena could say to her friends as she   
was lifted in the air by 2 very strong, and warm arms and raced to the  
water. She turned herself to face none other than Darien. She began   
to yell out with a struggle.  
"Darien, what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" She   
yelled at him while he ran with her to the water.  
"You haven't been properly introduced to the water yet."  
He said and smiled at her.  
"No, you wouldn't."  
"I wouldn't, would I?" He laughed at the way she was looking   
at him. That cute little pout crossing the beautifully pink lips of   
hers.  
"Darien..." this time she said pleading. As she was looking   
at him  
a wave came up and hit her leg causing her to wrap her legs around   
his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Now they were eye to   
eye, just staring deeply at each other. The force pulling them   
together   
closer and closer. They were starting to feel each others' breathe on   
their faces. Closer, closer and almost there......  
"Hey, Serena, Darien. The food is ready. Come and eat." Andrew   
called to them smiling at seeing them almost kiss.  
They both blush at being caught. Darien had to do something to ease   
the tension and everything else he was feeling so he decided on the   
one   
thing he could do.   
He dove into the water taking Serena in with him. The next   
thing you could see was Darien come up by himself and Serena came up   
next to him sputtering up the water and her hair all over her face.  
They looked at each other and laughed. Then they both went to eat.   
After that little thing in the water, they ended up spending the rest   
of the day together in each others company.  
  
***************30 minutes till Fireworks*******************************  
  
Darien took a look at his watch to see what time it was '8:30'  
he thought, and turned to see where Serena was. She was sitting on  
the blanket with her friends. He walked up to her.  
"Serena, would like to take a walk before the fireworks   
start?" Darien asked and took a hold of her hand to help her stand.  
She smiled and nodded 'yes'. Darien then went to grab a blanket  
off the picnic table. He came back and took Serena's hand and they   
walked off towards the rocks. Every one of their friends smiled at   
their friends as they left together. It looked like everyone had   
someone to watch the fireworks with.  
Serena and Darien walked together enjoying each others'   
company in   
a pleasant silence. They got to the rocks. Darien helped Serena up  
onto one of them and they sat down waiting for the fireworks to begin.   
"Darien, why are you all of a sudden being nice and sweet to   
me?" Serena asked him while leaning her head on his left shoulder.  
"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that I don't want to be your  
enemy. I want us to start over." He told her as he laid his head on top  
of hers.  
"I'd like to start over."  
It was nine o'clock and the fireworks began. Serena sat in awe   
of the site and Darien sat in awe of the beautiful angel in his arms.  
Serena laughed and clapped at all the beautiful fireworks. She was   
pointing out the ones she like the best to Darien. Darien smiled and   
laughed with her.  
"It's amazing," Serena said still looking at the show of   
lights.   
"Yes, it truly is." Darien said looking at Serena all the   
while.  
"What?" she questioned as she turned to face him. Their eyes  
locked and they stared into each other's soul. Ever so slowly they   
inched  
closer and closer. They could feel the heat of their breathe on each   
other's face. He could smell her sweet perfume and she, his   
intoxicating  
cologne. Closer and closer until they could feel each others warm   
lips filling their being. The kiss was slow and gentle. It became more  
passionate as the heat grew between them. He slowly urged her lips   
with his tongue to open. She opened up willingly and felt his tongue   
start to explore her mouth. Their tongues played with each other very   
slowly savoring everything they were feeling. She could feel his hands   
on her back pulling her closer to him trying to be closer than they   
were. Her arms wrapped around his neck playing with his silky black  
hair. Finally, they slowly parted for the lack of air. They both   
sighed and looked at each other. They sat there cuddled together   
watching the rest of the fireworks.  
'FIREWORKS, WOW!' They thought with a smile crossing each   
others face.   
  
~The End~  
  
***********************************************************************  
Okay people, what do you think for my first holiday fic? Did   
you like it or was it just bad? I hope you guys enjoyed it as much   
as I enjoyed writing it. Email me!!!!!! I love to hear from you. 


End file.
